A Jealous Doctor
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: The setting: An alien bar on a unknown planet after a day of saving the world. The players: A Time Lord, a human girl and a Time Agent turned Conman. The object: To get the Doctor to admit he wants Rose.


a/n: okay, so here's the deal. I seriously considered giving fanfiction up. In fact, I'm still considering it. I believe my reign is over. Or nearing its end. I really want to get serious about my novels (as they are what's going to make me money one day- hopefully) #positivity

But here is the thing, and if you are a writer you will know this…some ideas just won't leave you the hell alone. And this is one of them. Enjoy.

And happy reading. (been so long since I typed that lol)

p.s. Delena fans…I'm sorry this is Doctor Who. I miss you guys.

Jealousy

It would have taken the entire Gallifreyan council and the threat of his beloved Sonic being tossed into a black hole, to make the Doctor admit that he wasn't moments away from squeezing the brandy glass in his hand into a million shattered pieces.

Really, he should be in the highest state of joviality. Today, like so many other days, they'd saved the world. He and Rose. And…Jack. Jack had helped a bit too. In years to come Rose probably wouldn't remember if today had been the day they'd saved her world or an alien one, but from the way she clung to Jack as they danced to the alien music; he had a feeling she would remember that. The way Jack's fingers caressed her hair, dipped her head into the curve of his neck. How he would whisper things in her ear that would cause her to playful scowl or schoolgirl blush.

Captain Jack Harkness could have anyone in this bar that he wanted; female or male. Human or not. But instead he was all over Rose Tyler. _My Rose Tyler. _The Doctor thought, and then scolded himself for being domestic. He couldn't afford to think of her like this. Hell, with the way he'd been feeling about her lately he couldn't afford to think of her at all really. He'd already punched in the coordinates of her neighborhood three times this week into the TARDIS console, and each time he'd been unable to complete the destination order.

He blamed the TARDIS, for she'd made a terrible wheezing and whistling sound each time. Which surprised him, considering she'd rarely liked a female companion before. That laugh, her laugh brought his grumpy attention back to the couple as the music switched from fast to a much slower beat. The Doctor hadn't thought it physically possible, but the Time Agent actually managed to pull Rose closer to him. And she moved willingly with him. And the worst part was, that could have been him up there. It could have been. Rose had asked him to dance first, but he'd only laughed and brushed her off in the friendliest, most 'brotherly' way he could.

And of course, Jack being Jack; had swooped into the rescue and they'd been locked together ever since. It had been the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

The Doctor could remember what it was like dancing with her, but that had been a different body. A different face. And an entirely different kind of dancing. Wasn't half the reason he'd prayed for a younger, better looking regeneration so that she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by being publicly affectionate with him? She'd fallen for the big ears and the barely there hair…perhaps he'd made a mistake. Perhaps this wasn't the face or the body she wanted.

And just as his inner monologue had him wishing for a Dalek to appear out of nowhere to shoot him so he could regenerated into another being, to try again and impress her; she glanced over at him. Her smile, this smile was one she reserved only for him. And even though Jack had been charming her and canoodling her, she still smiled at him. Just like that. Just the way he needed. And like every other time, he felt the world shift as if it had been tipped off its axis and was suddenly being re-aligned. And he smiled right back at her, an ear-to-ear grin that had her eyes wrinkling.

Jack dipped her then, breaking the contact she'd shared with the Doctor as another laugh escaped her lips.

And just like that, the Doctor had, had enough. He quickly shot back the rest of the liquid, realizing it was not brandy at all but some alien alcohol concoction he should have not let Jack push on him. How had they even ended up in a smoky, dark place like this? Filled with colorful, hairy, tentacle ridden people. Not that they all shared those features, it varied species to species. But for once the Doctor had no desire to go up to them and learn more of their planets, their language, or their cultures. If he didn't know something he normally HAD to know it. To taste it, smell it, lick it…

But right now; his two hearts and his one very large brain had one track. And it was leading him towards Rose.

"I don't think he's noticed." Rose Tyler sighed in Jack's ear. "Your plan is not working Captain."

"Give it some time doll." He pressed her closer against him. Not at all hiding or ashamed of his arousal. Jack usually offered up the sight or feel of his hardness as a compliment and was never sure why some women (or men) took offense to it. "He's a very stubborn man. Very set in his ways."

"Is he even looking at us?"

Jack chuckled, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "He hasn't taken his eyes off us."

Rose glanced over them, finding that he was in fact staring at them. Blue suit, brown tie and crème colored converse. It was a beautiful sight really. The knuckles on the hand he held the glass in were white and she could sense the heat rays of jealousy and anger, even from across the bar. _So why doesn't he come over here and do something about it! _She wondered but kept her thought to herself. Instead she smiled at him, she couldn't help it. She didn't care that he was over 900 years old. That he was a completely different species than her. He looked human enough. When they touched it felt normal. Well…perhaps normal wasn't the right word for it. It was electric. It sent tremors through her, excited her, terrified her. But there was nothing alien about that reaction. She'd felt it before; though not at this magnitude.

And she knew her Doctor was afraid; not that he'd ever admit it. He was afraid of loving. Of being loved. Oh, he could care. He did care. About far off planets and tiny strange colored aliens and girls in fireplaces and everything in galaxies in between. But he could not love…and that killed her inside, because as hard as she had tried to fight it, she loved him. She'd loved him before when he wore leather and was a bit taller and looked a bit older. And she loved him now with that crazy, sexy hair and that jawline and the wrinkle in his forehead. And she loved that smile, the smile he only smiled for her. And it relieved her a bit to see, that even now when he was most likely very angry and her and Jack, that he could still smile that smile.

"He may be looking." She whispered. "But he isn't doing anything about it. I think your mission has failed."

"Nonsense!" Jack exclaimed a little too loudly so that a neon blue alien with one eye glanced up with a glare. Jack dipped Rose back, causing her to giggle before pulling her tightly against his chest and rocking the lower half's of their bodies together. "We just have to turn up the heat."

"Turn up the heat?" Rose asked, and almost before she had managed to finish the sentence, she found her mouth captured by Jack's.

For a moment, the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks between the bar and the dancefloor, watching as Rose and Jack kissed. He took particular notice in the fact that she did not struggle. Or resist. And he was close enough to them now that even over the music, he could hear the moan that escaped from the back of her throat. Jack's fingers wound into her hair, maneuvering her head and the angle of the kiss while his free hand slipped down past the pale pink jumper she wore to her jean clad behind. And then he squeezed. And then the Doctor had, had far past enough. He wanted to break every single one of Captain Jack Harkness fingers, fry them up in butter and feed them to a starving family on some far off planet. And then offer up the rest of his body to be roasted like a pig over a fire.

The Doctor did not like having such thoughts like this. It was not in his nature, and so he stalked over to them very fast, grabbed Jack by the collar and in a rare display of physical violence, punched him square in the jaw. "Doctor!" Rose gasped, her tone between a scold and a shocked demand. "What are you doing?"

She moved to crouch next to Jack, but both men held up a hand to stop her. The Doctor's Oncoming Storm glare had her frozen in place. "What are you doing Rose Tyler?" he asked indignantly as Jack massaged his chin, struggling up to his feet.

"Boy, that was a good hit." He clapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "She's all yours mate. I've got my eye on…" he scanned the room. "well, I suppose anyone really."

And then the Captain strolled off leaving a very shocked, guilty Rose and a jealous, angry Time Lord.

Rose had her bottom lip between her teeth and had it not been so dark she was sure everyone in the bar would have seen how deep her blush was. She was comforted by the Doctor's jealousy, but she was also embarrassed she'd allowed Jack to talk her into such lengths to get his attention. Then she was angry she had, had to go to such lengths in the first place to get his attention. And because she was a woman that could not handle the idea of being wrong she disregarded the embarrassment and the comfort to focus on the anger. She grabbed the sleeve of his blue suit and dragged him off the dance floor, almost surprised he followed her so easily. She stopped when they were on the other side of the bar, as far away from the music as possible.

"You had no right to punch Jack."

"Jack is fine. His jaw will heal." The Doctor crossed his arms, looking a little annoyed. Or a little like a small child being told he was not allowed to play with a new toy. Whichever way you wanted to interpret it.

"What came over you?"

"His tongue was down your throat!"

"What does that matter to you?" she shouted right back.

And then, for the second time that night Rose Tyler was pulled into a man's embrace and kissed. While Jack's kiss had knocked her off her feet, this one nearly shocked her to death. A simple touch from the Doctor could make the tiny hairs on her arms stand on end and her heart tremor. But to be in his arms, to have his tongue against hers and their mouths sharing the same air…this was an entirely new experience. She saw stars, literally behind her closed eyes and she wondered if it was just the effects of the kiss or something to do with their telepathic connection to the TARDIS and each other.

Than all of her thoughts stopped when the Doctor pulled her closer, his hand in her hair, tugging her head back as his kisses trailed down to her collarbone. She moaned, her grip on his jacket slipping as she found herself pressed into a dark corner; the wall at her back and a Time Lord at her front. "Not here." She managed to gasp; though the last thing she wanted was for him to stop, and found enough strength to reach into his pants pocket for the TARDIS key. "How far away did we park?"

He grinned, grabbed her hand. "Not far if we run."

And Rose was sure she hadn't run that fast with him before in her life.

When they were safely in the TARDIS the mood changed from raw passion to slight nervousness. But the adrenaline still rushed through them both and Rose found herself pulling the Doctor toward her bedroom. She would have let him take her right here on the floor of the engine room, but decided a more classic location would be best. At least for their first time. Tonight.

The Doctor followed close behind her, loosening his tie with his free hand and undoing the buttons on his shirt as she opened the pale pink door and pulled him inside. He'd only been in her room maybe once and it hadn't been with the intention of staying. He didn't have time to glance around now, but he did enjoy that it smelled very much like her perfume. And before he could think much else, her mouth was on his and the heat they'd shared in the bar was back. She used his weight to push the door closed, but he wanted to feel her body trapped beneath his and so he pushed her against it almost immediately, his hands fumbling and nervous but sure they knew what they wanted. Skin on skin. Now.

He tugged up her shirt, pressing his stomach against hers as she worked the button on his trousers open. One hand dipped inside and past the too tight boxers he'd pulled on this morning. Her shirt found the floor within a moment and with her hands busy; one down his pants wrapped around him and the other in his hair he followed her breathy instruction to lose his jacket and shirt. But to leave the tie. And then they were off once more. The Doctor slid his hands around her back, snapping her bra open with surprising ease. She released his hair for a moment so it fell from her breasts, but she refused to release his cock and it stayed swinging at her trapped wrist. He gave it hardly any bother as he captured one nipple between his teeth.

"I'm all for foreplay Doctor." She gasped, tugging just a little hard on the hairs at the back of his head, her body twitching for more. "But I've been thinking about this for a long time and I don't think I can handle one more moment without you inside me."

Rose should have blushed at her words. She really could have, but she didn't care if she was being too forward. This was the Doctor. _Her Doctor-_she had no problem being domestic-, and she assumed he would prefer her honesty. And she was right.

With a click flick of his thumb and forefinger the button on her jeans was open and a moment later at her feet along with her panties. Had she worn sexy ones today? Did he really care about that kinda stuff? "The bed?" she asked and as she tried not to trip over the denim and maneuver him out of the black shorts he still wore.

"Good place as any." He grinned, tugging her with him, and then under him.

Rose had never felt something as incredible as being sandwiched between a wall and a Time Lord, until she was handed the pleasure of being weighed down by the same man against a mattress. Her legs and arms went around him, pulling him closer and waited impatiently for him to finally slip inside her. She would have to remember to thank Jack after all. This was heaven. He kissed her once more, hard this time. The pressure pushed her back into the pillows, held her body beneath his as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let her go. And then slowly, he slid into her. And she could feel his smile as he felt her tremble as their bodies became one.

The first moan slipped from her mouth, and he heard his name within it. The sound took over his senses and he released all the fear and jealousy he'd felt before. He released the nerves and the denial he'd been putting himself through. He'd never felt so at home before, in all his years. This was what he'd been waiting for. And as she moved against him, with him- as her kisses made him see the stars they travelled through, he let go of the wall he'd build up around his heart. The one that had been keeping her out.

And as they held on to each other, as the TARDIS hummed around them, as Jack banged on the locked blue wooden door in a desperate attempt to escape the one eyed alien that had taken a fancy to him; too far away for them to hear, the Doctor and Rose lost themselves in each other for the first time. But definitely not the last time.

a/n: no promises I will post more anytime soon. Just needed to get this out of my system. Review if you enjoyed.

And…in the spirit of old times sake I may accept any prompts that spark my interest.


End file.
